


See Ourselves for the First Time

by katwithallergies



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anonymity, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you see?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ourselves for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is James/new Stig (not Ben Collins). Title from The Mountain Goats "Against Pollution."

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Good."

James craned his head back but got only the barest hints of light underneath the blindfold.

He heard the click of The Stig's chinstrap unbuckling.

"You look so much better with the sodding visor out of the way."

"You _sound_ so much better," James reached out and suddenly Stig was _there._  

James ran his trembling hands over the unfamiliar face (narrow nose, high cheek bones, full lips) and back into soft, wispy hair.

"Beautiful.  What color's your hair?"

"Hmm, reddish-blonde."

"You're just so... Kiss me?"

"God, yes.  I'm going to lick every inch of you."


End file.
